


Sunday Mornings

by swedishmyntha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishmyntha/pseuds/swedishmyntha
Summary: The soft breeze of a fresh new September morning courteously peered out the curtains of his bedroom, grazing his cheeks and inevitably his head. It tickled his skin as his chestnut brown locks moved along, laying over his eyes in an obvious outcome. He did, in a fraction of a second, ponder how a seemingly inanimate object such as a window could have suddenly come to life and thrust itself open, but then he figured that the culprit would have been very alive indeed.Oh, he sure loved Sunday mornings.





	Sunday Mornings

  
* * *

 

 

The soft breeze of a fresh new September morning courteously peered out the curtains of his bedroom, grazing his cheeks and inevitably his head. It tickled his skin as his chestnut brown locks moved along, laying over his eyes in an obvious outcome. He did, in a fraction of a second, ponder how a seemingly inanimate object such as a window could have suddenly come to life and thrust itself open, but then he figured that the culprit would have been very alive indeed. 

It wasn't just right to call his bedroom "his". It would have been during his school years. At the time he was so shy, he couldn't even find in himself the courage needed to approach his classmates to ask them for something more than just homework and school duties. As a result he was oftentimes alone. He didn't dislike being alone, but he sure loathed loneliness. He knew how to be by himself but he sure would have liked someone else to share his social moments with. But now, now everything had taken a drastic turn. He wasn't anymore the Yoonoh of the past, that version of himself was long forgotten under hours and hours of practice that, during the years, had shaped him in something different. Just like rough product of the earth being polished in a finely cut diamond, he changed, perfected himself. Through the years he had learnt the importance of friendship, as overcoming one of the biggest hardships of his entire short life as a teenager turned out to be easier when in company.

At first it was just a matter of companionship. He had his fellow trainees he shared most of his complaints with, they both were moved by the same kind of passion, the same kind of motivation and gazed upon the same goal. It was hard, so hard he had thought many times of just letting go and going back to his usual life, his usual self, probably deflated, for failing his dream wouldn't have been an easy matter to forget. Then it slowly grew in something more. 

He didn't even know until he was already in too deep to opt out. 

He didn't want to opt out.   
It had started as a soft glance, piercing through the silence of a rehearsal room whose constantly booming music had just stopped, coming to an end. He was tired and looked like he could have used a new pair of lungs. Hands on his knees, he still remembered it vividly, as if it had been yesterday. He looked up and there he was, looking back in the same direction. The imaginary lines originating from their pupils converging in the same midway spot. He, the guy, well, Yoonoh had always thought he was beautiful. More than beautiful. Ethereal. Even in that moment, tiny drops of sweat trickling down his arms, temples, semi-parted lips, worn out eyes, he was beautiful still.   
  
_Do you need to-_

 _Hyung, I-_  
  
Then soft giggles as they had decided to speak out at the same time.   
That evening he had offered to treat his sore limbs through kneading them with the utmost care and they had ended up talking about everything and anything all night long, simply happy to be in each other's presence. It had been just a one night's event, until it wasn't anymore. Those moments had gradually multiplied and what had begun just by chance, was now a habit that had easily grown on both of them. Bonding was never difficult for Yoonoh and Taeyong, it wasn't difficult for mostly anyone of them but they were simply different. They had clicked, they had found that sweet spot that kept them on the same wavelength. In a matter of months they had become crucial to one another.   
  
Then came the kiss.   
  
It was quite some time later. They had debuted and they were happy, they really were. Getting popular was still rather hard as visibility wasn't a trivial concern. But they had just won an award and that night was just full on happiness. They had partyed till late hours and now everyone was stumbling and swaying towards their rooms. They hadn't been paired in a double, but confusion was the queen of the night and magically they had found themselves both in front of the same door. Fumbled in their pockets to find its key, chuckled through its opening, kissed among the blankets.  
  
And now, some more months later, his room wasn't just his anymore and their rotational system was long forgotten the moment their manager stepped foot of their dorm and everyone went back to whatever solution suited them most. The solution that suited the both of them most was always the same. Just the two of them, basking in the coziness of their bed and tightly hugging through the night.   
  
_Hyung._  
  
He chimed. He knew it was him before he couldn't even manage to open his eyes. He didn't need to. Taeyong's lips had been quick enough to catch his beloved pair in a short but honey-sweet good morning kiss. It wasn't all the time they could relish that kind of calm. Most of their mornings were nothing like that one, always hurrying to find clothes and whatnot and rushing through breakfast, forgetting lunch, at times also dinner, coming back in a state of utter devastation and just falling ungracefully on the mattress with their eyes already closed. But that day was Sunday. And they were free from schedule till late that evening, which meant the morning was theirs to enjoy.   
  
_Is the door still closed?_

He was quick to ask. Yoonoh did like some privacy too, living with so many people could become a hassle. As soon as a timid "yes" escaped his lover's mouth, his arms rushed to take him captive inside their strong grasp and then it was love, as many times before, and many would have come after. It appeared it would have been a long morning and he would have treasured every moment of it.   
Oh, he sure loved Sunday mornings.


End file.
